preyseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Dansker
'Albert Rufus Dansker '(1974-2020) was a Great Dane hitman operating in London, Great Britain. He was sent by Nikolai Vulpus to assassinate Garfield Hobbes which led to his death. Biography Early Life Albert Rufus Dansker was born to Great Dane parents on the 8th November 1974, in Bearmingham, England. His father, Alfred Dansker, was a German businessman who moved to England at an early age. Life as a Hitman After graduating from school, Dansker established an interest in weaponry and trained to become a professional hitman and mercenary. During the late 1990's, he found work in Namibia. He returned to England in 2002 and established himself amongst the criminal underworld of London. Death In late September 2020, Dansker was ordered to assassinate kingpin and crime boss, Garfield Hobbes. His orders were later revealed to come from leader of the Red Tails Gang, Nikolai Vulpus. Dansker was able to establish himself on a roof and tried to sniper kill Hobbes but was spotted by members of the Sewer Rats Gang. Dansker was then shot at and hit in the kidney, subsequently being chased through the streets of Packham by Emile and Roland Templeton, Roderick Bowditch and Malcolm Wharf. Dansker failed to reach his flat and was cornered in an alleyway where Hobbes, Winston Drummond and Hector Gladstone also arrived. Hobbes questioned Dansker as to who paid him to do it but with no response, Hobbes slashed Dansker's throat so he bled out and then left the body for the Sewer Rats to deal with. Legacy The next morning on the 4th October 2020, Tom Clowder's mother was watching the news where the finding of Dansker's body in the nearby landfill was covered by news anchor, Caitlin Crookshank, alongside a segment on US President, Donald Trumpi. Appearance Albert Dansker was a smart and handsome Great Dane with brown and black fur and green emerald eyes. Dansker commonly dressed in suits akin to James Bond and epitomised the sleek hitman status. Personality Dansker was of the adventurous sort who approached the occupation of being a hitman for the sense of adventure. He was a remorseless killer, a trait he had developed in Namibia and was not even in it for much money, having honed his skills and developed a strong reputation in London. Dansker did, however, follow a sense of loyalty and refused to give up the name of his employer to Garfield Hobbes. Etymology Albert derives from the old Germanic name; Adalbert, meaning 'noble' or 'bright'. The name is inspired by Elvis Presley's Great Dane in the film, 'Live a Little, Love a Little', also a Great Dane. Meanwhile, Dansker is a Germanic surname derived from the word for a toilet facility in a tower. It has no relevance to any species of dog in fiction. Appearances Albert Dansker made his only appearance in the first episode of Prey. After his death he hasn't been seen since. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:1974 births Category:November 8th births Category:November 8th 1974 births Category:Deceased Characters Category:2020 deaths Category:October 3rd deaths Category:October 3rd 2020 deaths Category:Killed by Garfield Hobbes Category:Great Danes Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:English Individuals Category:German Individuals Category:People from Bearmingham Category:Dansker Family Category:Hitmen Category:Mercenaries